Charizard VS Greymon
IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT done out of disagreement with the Pokemon VS Digimon Death Battle episode. This is done just purely for fun, and also to see how it would work out without the combatants' trainers. Charizard VS Greymon is a One Minute Melee by Withersoul 235, and the second episode of his first season. It pits Charizard from the Pokémon franchise against Greymon from the Digimon anime. Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE ! 60 SECONDS ! TWO FIGHTERS ! NO RESEARCH ! MELEE ! ONE MINUTE MELEE ! Melee! Charizard is flying around in a forest, when all of a sudden, a fireball came out of nowhere and sent him plimmeting downwards. Charizard fell to the ground and saw a weird creature next to him. There stood Greymon. Charizard tried ending it peacefully, but Greymon shot more fireballs. Charizard got hit and was angry, eager to fight back. The reptiles took a fighting stance. GO FOR BROKE ! FIGHT ! Both fighters scratch each other with their claws before Charizard kicks Greymon backwards. Greymon uses Nova Blast, but Charizard quickly uses Flamethrower. The attacks collide and create an explosion that incinerates 3/4th of the forest, but not the reptiles. Greymon tried attacking with it's horns, but Charizard flew into the air and grabbed a rock. 50... Charizard constantly smashed the rock onto Greymon and then finally breaks it. Greymon slams it's tail into Charizard and rams him backwards. Charizard is rammed into a tree, which falls over. Charizard flies away while the tree falls on Greymon, but immediately breaks due to his horn. Charizard uses Flare Blitz, and the explosion sends Greymon backwards in turn. Charizard uses Heat Wave to burn the dinosaur. 40... Greyon recovers and uses Wall of Fire, but Charizard flies over it and to Greymon, before using Fire Fang to send Greymon flying into the air. Charizard follows and uses Dragon Claw constantly. Greymon gets another hit on Charizard and they both fall downwards onto a rock. Charizard uses Fire Spin, but Greymon avoids it and spits more fireballs at Charizard. 30... Charizard uses Ember, but Greymon jumps out of the way and beats Charizard. The dragon, however, turns into Mega Charizard Y. He then starts breathing fire, charring Greymon. The dinosaur retaliates by slashing Mega Charizard Y and rams him into the water, apparently killing him. 20... But it's not over. Out of the water emerges Mega Charizard X, who uses Fire Blast and then Dragon Rush while Greymon is recovering. MCX uses Fly to drill Greymon into the air and then slashes him some more before slamming him downwards with his wings. 10... Mega Charizard X rams downwards again and uses Flare Blitz, creating an explosion. Charizard grabs one final rock to end it all and slams it downwards. Ending #1 Greymon recovers, but his horn gets stuck inside of the rock. As a last resort, it jumps upwards, breaking the rock in halves. Both halves fall on Charizard's head, knocking him out. KO ! Greymon walks away in triumph as MCX turns back into normal Charizard. Ending #2 Greymon recovers and tries to shoot more fire, but Charizard kicks Greymon backwards and slams the rock on it's head. KO ! Greymon is knocked unconscious as Charizard roars in victory and flies off. Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... Ending #1 GREYMON ! Ending #2 CHARIZARD ! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Melees